The Flame Hero: Pyrolancer
by jbear004
Summary: This is the story about a 14 year old boy known as Naruto and how he became a hero. Tune in to see him face many adversaries against the evil villains!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!**

 **Naruto and My Hero Academia are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Hello world" – regular talk

" _Hello world"_ \- thoughts

 **Hello world – author speaking**

* * *

 _The first incident began in Qing Qing city China. One day they announced the birth of a luminescent baby. After that, people all over the world began to experience abnormal powers. Soon, the abnormal began the "norm" and the normal began the "abnormal". The streets looked like the scenes out of comic books. The population became 80% of people who had these powers called "quirks" and 20% without. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and this the story of how I became a hero!_

In the middle of a busy city street a giant man known as a villain was causing wreckage after being cornered trying to rob someone. The said villain was facing off against a new hero Kamui Woods. "You've used your quirk for illegal purposes in rush hour and tried to steal from someone and got caught in the action, you're really evil incarnate!" Kamui said.

In the crowds of the of people standing there watching the oncoming fight we find a boy around 14 years old with spiky grey hair, dull purple eyes and three whisker marks on his cheeks and a decent build hidden under his baggy all black school clothing. Next to him was slightly shorter boy with messy greenish black hair wearing the same uniform.

"That's Kamui Woods! He's a new hero but he's making a good debut!" the black haired boy said. "Geez Izuku you're really a fan boy at heart huh?" the silver haired boy said smiling at his friend's antics. "Of course Naruto! I need to learn as much as I can if I want to be a hero!" Izuku said cheerfully to the now named Naruto.

Back to the fight, "This is your punishment. Lacquered Chain Prison!" But before it could reach the villain "Canon Canyon!" came the voice of a very big women kicking the villain in the side knocking him out. "I just started today, I'm Mount Lady pleased to make your acquaintance" she said as a bunch of men with cameras started taking pictures. Izuku then started mumbling and writing down info about the new hero Mount Lady. "You take notes too, you thinking of becoming a hero?" an old man said. "Yes! I'll do my best!" Izuku said.

 _With quirks spreading like wildfire, so did the crime rate. That's when the government started putting up laws that restricted the use of people's quirks. With villains came heroes, a new profession of people using their quirks for protecting people from the evil actions of the villains. Each hero was paid by the government for their efforts against evil._

* * *

A high school in the Tatooin district

"Now that you're all third years it's time to start planning your futures." The teacher said picking up a bunch of papers to hand out. "But with all of your quirks I know you all want to be heroes!" the man said throwing the papers in the air while everyone cheered activating their quirks. "Hey teach, don't lump me in with these losers." a boy with spikey pale blonde hair with his feet on his desk said with an arrogant smirk on his face. "What do you mean by that Katsuki?!" someone from the crowd said. "Shut up you secondary character!" Katsuki retorted back. "Bakugo you want to go to Yuuei High school don't you?" the teacher said. Everyone then kept speaking about the low acceptance rate that Yuuei had. Bakugo then spoke how he'd become the greatest hero that will even surpass All Might the number one hero. "That's right Midoriya and Uzumaki want to go to Yuuei too.

Everyone in the class laughed at Midoriya saying they'd never let him in without a quirk. "They got rid of that rule. That means I have a chance!" Midoriya exclaimed. Bakugo then slammed his hands on Midoriya's desk activating his quirk causing two explosions on the desk. "Deku! You're even worse than these rejects, you don't even have a quirk! There's no way you stand a chance against me!" Bakugo exclaimed.

"Leave him alone, he can do whatever he wants" Naruto said sitting back in his chair glaring at Bakugo. Bakugo then got a scowl on his face and walked over to Naruto. "You want me to put you in your place too bastard?!" Bakugo yelled activating his quirk causing a chain reaction of explosions. "No thanks I'll pass, let's go Izuku." Naruto said with a bored expression as he and Midoriya left the classroom.

"Don't let the others get to you." Naruto said with his hands in his pockets walking on the sidewalk. "I'll try not to" Midoriya said on the verge of crying. "Well I got to get home; I'll see you around." Naruto said walking away waving his hand at Midoriya. "Yeah see you!" Midoriya yelled walking the other way.

* * *

"I wonder what I should have for dinner?" Naruto asked himself as he was walking under a bridge. As he was almost passed the bridge he had heard something and turned around to find green goo like sludge started to rise up from the sewer and turned into a sludge monster-villain. "I got to get out of here quick, before 'he' finds me. Heh you'll do nicely" the sludge villain said spotting Naruto. Naruto started to glare at the villain while crouch his knees and spreading his fingers apart. But before he could do anything the sewer cover flew off and a man appeared.

"Shit he's here!" the villain said looking at the man. The man was none other than the number one hero All Might. All Might had darkish blonde hair that went up into horn like posture, he had a white t-shirt and brown pants, let's not forget the giant muscles. "I've finally found you evil doer." All Might said as he stepped closer to the villain. "TEXAS SMASH!" he said as he punch the air creating a wicked air current scattering the sludge everywhere.

" _Holy crap! He destroyed him by punching the air, guess he's not the #1 hero for nothing."_ Naruto thought astonished. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to get you caught up in my heroing." All Might said patting his side pockets with bottles full of the sludge. "Right I'll be off!" All Might said squatting down. "Wait, I want to ask you something." Naruto said putting out his hand. "No can do, I have lots of things to do." All Might said jumping into the air.

As he was in the air, he could feel more weight on his legs than he usually did. He looked down and saw Naruto holding onto All Might's leg. "Hey kid get off! I love my fans but this is too much!" he said trying to get Naruto off his leg. "If I let go then I'll fall to my death!" Naruto said holding on for dear life. "Oh right" All might said as he landed on top of a tall building.

" _Man that was scary"_ Naruto thought catching his breath from the freight. "Not a smart move kid, if you bang on the door someone will eventually let you in." All might said as he turned around walking to the edge. "Wait, there's something I have to ask you." Naruto said in a low voice with his head down. "My friend wants to know, if he can become a hero even if he doesn't have a quirk?" Naruto asked. All Might stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head around. "Without a quirk?" suddenly he crouched down and his body started to smoke.

"I know he might be mad at me for asking, but he tries so hard despite not having a quirk. I just wanted to hear what you think." Naruto said looking up as the smoke dissipated. "WHAT THE BALLS?" Naruto yelled in shock when he looked at All Might. Instead of seeing the huge muscular man, he saw a frail skinny skeleton looking man with too much wacky hair. "W-Where did All Might go?!" Naruto exclaimed looking around the roof top. "I am All Might" the skinny man said as blood poured out of his mouth.

"That's impossible! I don't believe you!" Naruto yelled "You know those people at the pool who suck themselves in to look bigger, yeah I'm like that." All Might said. "H-Holy crap, so the man who saves everyone with a fearless smile really looks like this?" Naruto said. "Trust me kid there is plenty of fear behind that smile."

All Might said as he sat down pulling up his shirt. Naruto looked in shock and horror at what he saw. It was a disgusting wound caving in to his side. "This is the wound I got 5 years ago from a villain. Pretty gross right?" All Might asked looking up at Naruto. "Part of my respiratory system and my whole stomach was destroyed, all the surgeries have worn me out. Now I can only do hero work for about 3 hours then rest of the time I'm like this." All Might said. "5 years ago? Was it when you fought against Venomous Chainsaw?" Naruto asked. "You know your stuff kid but no, this fight was kept under wraps because I didn't want anyone to know about it. Because the "Symbol of Peace" who saves everyone with a smile, cannot bow down to evil." All Might said.

"So to answer your question, no you can't become a hero without a quirk." All Might said. "I see." Naruto said staring at All Might. "If your friend wants to save people, then he can become a police officer." All Might said going through the door of the roof.

"Now time to get you to the…" All Might said as he looked at his empty pockets. He looked at his pants in shock when he heard an explosion outside not too far away from the building he was in. "Crap! He must've fell out of my pocket when I was in the air!" All Might exclaimed worriedly as he started running down the stairs as fast as he could.

Naruto also heard and saw the explosion. "Another villain? They must be really bold today." Naruto said as he headed for the stairs.

* * *

Where the destruction is

In the middle of a shopping district the sludge villain had taken hostage of Bakugo and was destroying the place with explosions. "Let go of me!" Bakugo yelled trying to struggle his way free. "You have a great quirk kid! With this power, I'll be able to kill All Might!" the villain exclaimed. As the fire kept burning other heroes were trying to save Bakugo and the civilians around them. A hero known as Death Arms was trying to punch the sludge villain but couldn't because his hands absorbing in. "Damn! I can't get a grip on this guy!" he said as he was forced to dodge a punch coming from the sludge villain.

"We need someone with a better suited quirk for this!" Death Arms yelled. "Fire and wood don't go well together so I'll just stick to the rescuing!" Kamui Woods said as he was running with a bunch of people in his stretched out wood arms.

All Might finally arrived to the crowd of people while breathing heavy. _"Damn it! I was so busy worrying about my time limit that I didn't see the mistake I made! I'm pathetic, so pathetic!"_ All Might thought clenching the injured side of his body.

Naruto came walking through the city thinking on what transpired with All Might. He walked for a few more minutes until he saw the destruction in the shopping district. "This fight is still going on?" Naruto asked himself as he walked over. When he got to the crowd he started to look for the villain at fault. When he saw the villain his eyes widened in shock seeing the sludge monster All Might caught earlier. _"That's the villain All Might saved me from, but he was captured! If he's out then that means.. It's my fault."_ Naruto thought in horror.

"Hey isn't that the villain All Might was chasing after earlier today?" a civilian said. "What All Might?! No way do you think he'll come!?" another man with sharp teeth said looking around. _"This looks bad, wait there's someone in there! They must be suffocating, No way!"_ Naruto thought as he saw that Bakugo had been captured by the sludge villain.

Without a second thought Naruto sprinted in to try and save Bakugo. All of the heroes looked on in shock seeing Naruto sprint towards the villain. "You idiot, you're going to get yourself killed!" Death Arms yelled.

" _Why am I running!? Why aren't my legs listening to me!?"_ Naruto exclaimed in his head. _"Damn, gotta think of something fast!"_ Naruto thought as he grabbed his backpack off his back and threw it at the villain poking his eye partially blinding it. "Bakugo!" Naruto yelled as his hands ignited with flames grabbing the sludge villain burning him. "AAARRRGGGHHH! You little shit I'm gonna kill you!" the villain said about to punch Naruto from above.

Naruto looked up not being able to do anything as his hands were still burning the monster. He closed his eyes waiting to get hit. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see All Might in his muscle form blocking the arm from hitting him.

"I really am pathetic." All Might said smiling like he usually is. "I told you the traits that make a great hero, but I see I wasn't living up to my own ideals!" All Might said destroying the arm of the villain. "Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero" he exclaimed as he grabbed Bakugo's arm. All Might then pulled his arm back and yelled "DETROIT, SMASH!" as he punched, he pulled Bakugo away and the force from the punch once again scattered the sludge everywhere while putting out the fire around.

Soon after the punch, the clouds began to darken and pour down rain. All Might then stood straight up with his fist in the air as everyone began to cheer for his victory.

" _After that, the heroes along with the police picked up all the sludge in trash bags and took them to the prison._ "You moron! Do you have a death wish or something?!" Kamui exclaimed. "There was no reason to put yourself at risk like that!" Death Arms said. _"The heroes weren't too happy about what I did so they chewed me out. Bakugo got praised for his bravery and All Might got surrounded by reporters._

* * *

Somewhere in a Neighborhood

" _I wish I could've apologized to All Might, but he was surrounded by reporters. I guess I can try to send a message through his website."_ Naruto thought but was interrupted by hearing his name called from behind.

Naruto stopped and turned around to see Bakugo with his usual scowl. "Listen, I didn't ask for your help nor do I need it, don't think you can look down on me now, got that! I was fine all by myself, you didn't help me!" he yelled as he turned around and stormed off. "Geez what was that about?" Naruto asked himself turning back around to continue walking home. Suddenly All Might came from the corner of the street yelling "I am here!" Naruto jumped back in shock. "All Might what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him.

Suddenly All Might poofed back to his skeletal form coughing out blood. "Young man, I came here to thank you. And also talk to you about something. All Might said. "If you hadn't run into that fight, I would've been a worthless bystander watching as the fight would go on. So thank you" All Might said.

"Oh no, it was my fault to begin with. If you hadn't wasted your energy and hadn't dropped the bottles, none of that would've happened." Naruto said. "I'm not done. When I saw you, a middle schooler run in to save someone, it inspired me to act." This got Naruto's attention.

"There are stories about every great hero, how they became great. Most of them had one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own." All Might said. _"Just like."_ Naruto thought remembering his legs moving without him thinking.

"And today, that's what happened to you. Young man, you too can become a hero" All Might said. Naruto then started to tear up and smile at the words he just heard.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddd done! Geez that took forever! That was my very first fanfiction chapter I ever wrote so it's definitely not that good. I would really appreciate if I could get some feedback on better writing techniques. Besides that I think I did pretty well considering it was my first time. Not sure when I'll be able to complete the next chapter so yeah. Have a great day! Also I am gonna be doing a pairing for this story, and I'm leaning towards Uraraka. I probably won't change that but I might add some side pairings depending on the reviews. And for those wondering, Midoriya won't be in the main story. Only when Naruto goes to visit. And if you couldn't guess after that, Midoriya won't be getting One For All**

 **Quirks:**

 **Naruto: Blaze- can shoot fire through his arms, hands, legs, and feet.**

 **Katsuki Bakugo: Explosion: he can create explosions through his sweat.**

 **Midoriya: None.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!**

 **Naruto and My Hero Academia are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Hello world" – regular talk

" _Hello world"_ \- thoughts

 **Hello world – author speaking**

* * *

"I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit." All might said raising his hands up. "Huh?" Naruto said standing there dumbfoundly. "What do you mean inherit?" Naruto asked confused at All Might's question. "HAHAHAHA you should see your face right now! Don't worry I won't force this on you."

"Listen well young man!" All Might said raising his hand in the air. "This is your choice, do you wanna accept my awesome power or not!" All Might said as blood spewed out of his mouth. _"What is he talking about, is he crazy or something?"_ Naruto thought to himself still confused at the situation.

"There are a couple things you should know about my abilities." All Might said wiping the blood off his mouth. "Journalists always guess that my quirk is super strength or an invulnerable ability of some sort. When people ask in interviews I always make a joke to dodge the question." All Might said.

"It's because this world needs to believe that their Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero, but I'm not." He said. "There isn't a single thing natural about my power." Spreading his hands out he continued. "I wasn't born with this power, it's a sacred torch that was passed down to me from someone else." He said as Naruto stared at him in shock.

"Someone gave you your quirk? Now freaking way." Naruto said still in shock. "Yes way, and you're next! I can give you my quirk." he said looking at Naruto. "Wait wait wait this is a whole lot to process. There's definitely been a lot of depate on your quirk but no one could figure it out. It's one of the world's greatest mysteries. It's just that passing and inheriting your quirk is a little odd." Naruto said.

"You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth! I can transfer this quirk to someone else." All Might said doing a weird pose. "And that's just one facet of my abilities." He said holding out his hand. "The true name of my power, is One For All." All Might said. "One. For. All." Naruto repeated back slowly.

"Yes, one person improves the power and then hands it off to another. And it continues to grow as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength."

"But why me? Why would you give your strength to someone like me?" Naruto asked curiously. "I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. And then I watched you jump into action as all the other heroes just stood by and watched. You acted like a hero" All Might said.

"Before I tell you my answer, I have to ask you something." Naruto said looking at the ground. "If you could, I'd like you to transfer your power to the quirk less friend I asked you about on the rooftop." Naruto said. "If he were there he'd done the same thing as me even though he doesn't have a quirk." He continued on.

All Might stood there for a second then answered. "Sorry but I can't. Even if you what you're saying is true, I would need to see the real thing. And a villain attack like that doesn't usually happen, I'm sorry but no." All Might said to the disappointed Naruto. "Alright, I understand. My answer then is yes, I'll inherit your quirk, and I'll do it." Naruto said with a determined looked. "Good answer." All Might said smirking.

"But before that. Even if he can't become a pro, he's a real good strategist. So I think he'd do really well in general studies or maybe even the support group. If you can put a word in for Izuku Midoriya then that would be awesome." Naruto said. "You seem to have a lot of faith in this Midoriya kid. Fine I'll put in a word for him." All Might said smilling.

 _It wasn't that simple receiving his power wasn't an easy task. Soon to find out._

* * *

Two days later – early morning on a beach

Trying to pull a refrigerator with All Might sitting on top of it. We find Naruto struggling. "Hey Hey Hey It's pretty comfy up on this fridge. How are you doing down there?" All Might said in his muscle form smiling at Naruto.

Naruto then stopped sweating a crazy amount. "People move these every day you know. Most of them don't even have any super strength." He continued. "Yeah but they don't have an extra 600 pounds sitting on top of it." Naruto retorted wiping off some sweat. "I've lost weight, so I'm down to 560 these days. In this form at least." All Might said looking away.

"That definitely makes a difference." Naruto said looking around at all of the trash on the beach. "Why am I even dragging trash along the beach anyways?" Naruto asked. "Take a look at yourself! You may have some muscle but it's definitely no enough to wield my power, it would break you in pieces." He said taking pictures of Naruto with his phone.

"If you say that then dragging the trash is like a hardcore gym workout." Naruto said looking at All Might. "You got it! But there's another reason too." "I did a little online research yesterday, and turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful." All Might said walking over to the refrigerator.

"It's been a total mess for the last few years." All Might said. "That's right, the ocean currents cause all this trash to wind up here. And the people take advantage of that when they dump their trash." Naruto said looking around again.

"Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains." All Might said grabbing the top of the fridge. "Things were different before quirks. Service is what mattered." He said as he started to flatten the hunk of metal.

"Back then heroes helped the community, even if it was kinda boring." All Might said as he fully flattened the fridge to see a beautiful ocean view. "You'll restore the coastline, and this entire section of the beach. That is the first step to your path young man. Towards being a hero." He said looking at Naruto.

"Um all this? Can't I just burn it all?" Naruto said activating a ball of flames on his hands. "No! that defeats the whole purpose of this training!" All Might said. "Yeah yeah I know." Naruto said. "We don't have much time. The Yuuei exam is in 10 months. But not to worry! I've got you covered!" All Might said pulling out some sheets of paper.

"With the help of my handy "Aim to Pass American Dream Plan"." All Might said. "Follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned up just in time! I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it." He continued. As Naruto looked through the papers, he said "Even my sleep is scheduled." With a weird look on his face. All Might then came over to Naruto and whispered to him "If I'm being honest this is going to be super hard, think you're up to it?" Naruto responded "Of course I am, I'm gonna be the #1 hero after all." Naruto smirked.

 _And just like that 10 months of torture began. I had to use different muscle groups depending on the size and shape of the objects I was carrying. Not only did I have to worry about the training, I had to keep up with school, and that was tiring all together. I saw Izuku at school and talked to him a lot but never got to hang out after school since I was so busy. Every day after school I would got to the beach to do my training. And soon enough the 10 months had already gone by._

* * *

The Beach 10 months later

All Might had just arrived at the beach when he heard someone screaming. What he saw shocked him. There screaming on top of a bunch of trash was none other than Naruto without a shirt and some sweat pants. All Might ran over to the stairs that led to the sand and was shocked.

"Hey hey holy crap kid, you even cleaned up outside the area I told you too. Seriously there's not one speck of trash left on this beach!" All Might yelled. "Only a few minutes to spare, but you exceeded my expectations. Holy stinking SUPER CRAP!" All Might exclaimed as he went from skeleton to super muscles. Just then Naruto fell down from the trash, but All Might using his super speed rushed and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Excellent work!" All Might said smiling at Naruto. "I finished everything All Might I did it, think I'm ready now." Naruto said in a weak voice. "Yeah you did good kid, I gotta say I'm impressed." All Might said putting Naruto down. "I knew you had it in you but this is beyond." He said. "Look at this." All Might then pulled out his phone showing Naruto the picture of him before the training. "This is you 10 months ago. You went from average build to muscular for your age. Such improvement!" All Might said putting his phone away. "There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set, but it's starting to look like you can do it!" All Might said.

"You really think I deserved this? Man I must be lucky" Naruto said smiling. "It was your hard work that did this not mine. Now for your reward Uzumaki Naruto." All Might said as he picked a piece of his hair from his 'horns'. "Someone told me there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident the other a reward. Never get the two confused." All Might said.

"Take that to heart young man, this gift. You earned it with your own valiant efforts." _I then held out my right hand and grabbed the future._ "EAT THIS." All Might said handing Naruto the piece of hair. "Huh?" Naruto asked in a confused and stupid face.

"To inherit my power you got to swallow some of my DNA that's how it works." All might said scratching the back of his head. "This isn't exactly how I imagined getting your power." Naruto said. "Come on there's no time! EAT EAT EEEAAATTT!" you could then hear Naruto scream.

* * *

8:00 a.m. The same day

After getting a shower and getting dressed, Naruto headed over to Yuuei for the entrance exam. "Phew, made it just in time!" Naruto said out of breath. As he continued to walk he put his hand over his mouth and said "I may have swallowed the hair but I don't feel any different." "Stupid Naruto." Naruto then turned around to see Bakugo walking behind him. "Bakugo?" Naruto said in surprise. "Get out of my way now before I set you on fire." Bakugo said as he continued to walk forward.

Naruto then continued to walk in the same way. He then heard his name again. "NARUTO!" he turned around to see Izuku running towards him waving. "Hey Izuku glad you made it." Naruto said smiling. "Me too, though I don't think I'll pass the exam. I did apply for general studies as a backup." Izuku said with a sad smile. _"I hope All Might got his word in."_ Naruto thought to himself as he and Midoriya walked into the building known as Yuuei.

* * *

Exam Orientation Place

The lights cut on one by one. "What's up Yuuei candidates?!" Thanks for tuning in to me, your school DJ come on and let me hear ya!" the hero known as Present Mic said. Instead of everyone saying something, the whole place was silent.

"Keeping' it mellow huh? Fine I'll skip straight to the main show." Present Mic said with his almost permanent smirk. "Let's talk about the practical exams that are about to go down K? ARE YOU READY?" Present Mic yelled in excitement. There's was still the awkward silence in the crowd.

"Oh my goodness it's the Voice hero: Present Mic, so cool!" Midoriya said in excitement. "I listen to his radio show every day of the week!" "Will you shut up?" Bakugo said to Midoriya. Naruto just sat there listening to what Present Mic was about to say.

"Just like the application said, you rockin' boys and girls are going to be participating in 10 minute mock battles in super hip urban cities!" Present Mic said as a bunch of squares with numbers appeared on the screen. "After I drop the mic you'll head to your specified battle centers. Sound good?" Present Mic said as everyone looked at the little slip of paper in front of them.

"I see, so there're splitting us up so we can't work with our friends." Bakugo said looking at Midoriya's card. Naruto looked at his card which stated 'Battle Center C'. "I'm B, Izuku is C, and you're A Bakugo." Naruto said looking back at Present Mic. "Get your eyes off my card you bastard." Bakugo snarled.

"Ok Ok let's check out your targets." Present Mic said as 3 robots appeared on the big screen. "There are 3 types of foe villains in each battle center. You'll earn points based on the level of the villain so choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to get as many points as you can before time runs out."

"But make sure to keep it heroic. Attacking other candidates is a Yuuei no no you dig?" Present Mic said as someone in the stands standed up. "Excuse me sir but I have a question." He said. "HIT ME!" Present Mic responded. "On the print out you listed 4 types of villains not 3. With all due respect, if this is an error on an official Yuuei materials it is shameful. We are exemplary academy students, we expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't due." He said as he turned around and pointed at Midoriya.

"Additionally you with the unkempt hair, you've been muttering this whole time. Stop that if you can't bother to take this seriously then leave, you're distracting the rest of us." He said in a serious tone.

Midoriya then apologized and put his hand over his mouth. "Alright Alright examinee number 7111 thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth 0 points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way, there's one in every battle center. Think of it as something you want to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten but there's kinda no point." Present Mic said.

'I recommend you try to ignore and stay top of the charge!" Present Mic yelled. The boy in the crowds then bowed and said "Thank you very much, please continue." The other candidates started to mumble about the 0 point robots. Present Mic then sent them off to their respective battle centers.

* * *

Battle Center B

Naruto arrived at the battle center with all of the candidates by bus. _"So these are the other candidates in this center huh?"_ Naruto thought looking around. He spotted the boy from earlier who stood up and asked about the 0 pointer. Naruto then smirked, raised a fist and said "It's go time."

As the giant gates opened, everyone just stood there waiting for the signal to go. "What are you all waiting for? There's no countdown in a real battle! GO GO GO!" Present Mic yelled at all of the contestants.

After that, everyone had bolted into the mock city. Naruto was in the back of the crowd not wanting to get caught up in the other student's fights. _"All Might said my body wasn't necessarily ready for One For All so I'll try to use my flames more, that and have no clue on how to use my new power."_ Naruto thought as he soon spotted a robot.

Naruto jumped up on the robot that had confronted him and smashed his now flaming hand on the head as it exploded after contact. "That's a 3 pointer down. Naruto said moving onto the next one."

After about 8 minutes Naruto had acquired 52 points. "Only 2 minutes left" Naruto said blowing up another robot. Almost immediately after Naruto said that there was a huge explosion in the city.

Naruto looked up to see a gigantic robot emerge from the edge of the city. _"That must be the 0 pointer."_ Naruto thought to himself. He was about to start running away from the robot but stopped when he saw a girl with brown hair caught under some debris in front of the robot.

As soon as he spotted her he then ran in the direction of the robot and the girl. _"It's now or never!"_ Naruto yelled in his mind as he crouched and felt something tingle in his legs. Once he jumped he went flying in the air towards the giant robot shocking all the contestants and examiners watching.

Naruto then pulled his fist back and felt the same tingly feeling. "So clench my buttcheeks, and yell this from the depths of my heart! SMASH!" Naruto yelled as he punched the giant robot destroying its head and sending a shock wave in multiple directions.

All of the contestants had their eyes and mouth open in complete and utter shock at what just happened.

* * *

With the examiners

" _That's right, show who you are embody what it means to be a true hero."_ All Might thought smiling while the principle next to him was cheering at what just happened. "Nothing is nobler, then self-sacrifice." All Might said.

* * *

Back to the city

Naruto was still in the air, but his arm and both legs were broken. _"Damn! This recoil is stupidly bad!"_ Naruto thought as he started to fall at great speeds. _"Gotta think of something quick before I die! That's it, I'll just use my free arm to smash the ground and cushion my impact. I'll have to time this just right."_ Naruto thought as he pulled his arm pack activating One For All. But before he hit the ground, he got slapped in the face and started to float. "Thank goodness, Release." The girl Naruto saved said as she touched her fingers together making Naruto fall to the ground.

After she released her quirk she then turned around and barfed out rainbows. _"I'm alive, that girl saved me by stopping my fall, but it definitely took a lot out of her."_ Naruto thought as he looked up at the girl. Naruto then passed out from the intense pain of 3 broken limbs.

" _He sacrificed everything, to save that girl."_ The boy from the presentation thought as he looked at Naruto. _"If this hadn't been an exam, I would've done the same thing!"_ He thought with a determined look on his face.

"Very nice, good work all around. You're all heroes in my eyes, every one of you! Here reward yourselves, have some gummies." A short nurse looking old lady said handing an examinee some gummy bears.

She then walked over to the unconscious Naruto and looked at him. "Oh my goodness, you were hurt this badly by your own quirk?" She asked. _"It's as if his body isn't used to his own quirk."_ She thought with a worried look on her face.

She then made a kissy face and bent down and kissed Naruto. "Um, what's she doing?" one of the contestants asked. "You're watching the school nurse in action." A blonde haired contestant replied. "The youthful heroin, Recovery Girl." After he said that Recovery Girl stood back up and watched as all of Naruto's wounds were healed almost instantly.

"Alright he'll be fine now. Anyone else injured?" She asked looking around.

* * *

A week later

Naruto was just lying in his thinking about what happened at the exams. _"I definitely need to work on controlling One For All. It practically destroyed my arm and legs."_ Naruto thought. He then heard a knock on the door and walked to it. When he opened it he found a letter on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was form Yuuei.

He went back into his room sitting down and putting the letter on a desk. Naruto then ripped open the letter finding a circular metal transmitter in it. He then put it on the desk and a huge projection showed up. "Boo Yah I am here as a projection!" All Might said in the projection.

"All Might? But this is from Yuuei isn't it?" Naruto said in surprise. "I know it's been awhile but with great power comes a great amount of paper work!" All Might said as he bowed. "My apologies young man. The truth is I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest Yuuei Faculty member!" All Might said.

"Seriously? All Might's a teacher now?" Naruto asked himself. Just then a hand on the edge of the projection waved at All Might. "Hmm? What's the matter? Who's show hogging?" All Might asked them. "Oh sorry I'll wrap it up but I have to show him something first. Wait I have to do how many of these?" All Might said with a worried expression.

"Right! So, moving on. You barely passed the written exam but you did pass it." All Might said. "Figures, never really a good student." Naruto said to himself. "You got 54 points on the practical exam, but there was a bonus." All Might said which surprised Naruto. "There may have been 0 points given for that big robot, but you saved someone in need. And for that you got 60 hero points. And for that, you got a total of 114 points."

Congratulations young Naruto! You passed the exam!" All Might said making Naruto smile. "One step closer." He again spoke to himself. "Welcome, you have made it! You're now part of the Hero Academia!" All Might spoke again. After that the projection cut off.

* * *

Later that night at the beach

Naruto had gotten a message from All Might telling him to meet him at the beach that night. Naruto had just arrived as All Might turned around hearing him. All Might then raised his hand up and said "congrats on getting in." "Thanks for the extra help." Naruto smirked and slapped All Might's hand.

"Oh yeah, I was really surprised to hear that you're gonna be a teacher at Yuuei this year." Naruto said. "The school didn't want me telling anyone about the job until they made an official announcement. It was weird timing, since I was looking for someone to inherit One For All." All Might said turning around.

" _So that's it huh? He was originally going to give it to a Yuuei student, guess I must be special or something."_ Naruto thought with a smirk. Then suddenly he frowned and spoke. "Your power completely wrecked my body, all I did was jump and then throw a punch. I have no control over One For All." Naruto said.

"You'll learn to manage it in time. Hoping to ask right away is like expecting a baby to run a marathon. You still need to learn the process of how to walk." All Might said. "Another thing to work on is seeing if you can combine your fire quirk with One For All and see if you still break your bones." All Might said.

"Good idea, I wonder how strong my flames will be with One For All, but I'll still need to use One For All by itself to learn how to control my output." Naruto said clenching his fist. "Right now you're like an overflowing glass of water ready to burst. With training, your body will hold it better. Then it's yours to command." All Might said turning into his muscular form.

"Look it's All Might!" said a man on the boardwalk. "No way where'd he come from?" the girl next to the man asked. "Right now we run!" All Might said as he and Naruto began to run away from the couple.

* * *

The next day at Yuuei

 _The acceptance rate this year was just as small as last years, 1 in 300. Four people got in on recommendations, and 36 through the regular exams. We were split into 2 classes of 20 students each._

Naruto was running around looking for Class 1A. After running for a few minutes he finally found a huge door with a '1A' on it. "Do they really need this big of a door." Naruto asked as he sweat dropped. Naruto then opened the door to an interesting site.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" Said the boy from the exams. "Huh?" Bakugo said smirking. "It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin!" the blue haired boy said. "You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or where you born with it" Bakugo asked still smirking.

"Let's start over. My name is Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." The now named Iida said. "Somei huh? So you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one!" Bakugo retorted. "HUH?! You'd threaten me?! Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Iida asked.

Just then Bakugo and Iida looked over to the door spotting Naruto. "It's him." Iida said calmly. Just then everyone in the class looked over at Naruto. "What's up homies?" Naruto said raising his hand as everyone sweat dropped.

"Good morning!" Iida said walking over to Naruto. "My name is Tenya Iida-" "Yeah I heard you." Naruto said cutting him off. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto said. "Uzumaki, you realized that there was something more to the practical exam didn't you? You must be very perceptive. I admit as a student you're far superior!" Iida said. _"What is he talking about?"_ Naruto thought.

"Hey I recognize that spiky silver hair! Falling Boy!" the person who said that was the girl Naruto had saved in the exam. _"It's the girl from the exam."_ Naruto thought. "That punch was amazing!" she said. "Oh thank you for saving me from falling, I owe you one." Naruto said to her. "No problem! By the way my name's Uraraka Ochaco! Nice to meet you!" Uraraka said smiling. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you too." He said smiling back.

In the back Bakugo was staring at Naruto with a scowl. _"I'm gonna ruin that little bastard."_ Bakugo thought looking out the window.

"What do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like I can't wait to meet everybody!" Uraraka exclaimed. "If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." A man laying down in a sleeping bag said. Uraraka then turned around with a frightened look on her face.

"Welcome to Yuuei's hero course." The man said unzipping the bag a little to drink some apple juice. He then got up unzipping the rest of the bag and said "It took 8 seconds before you all shut up that's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that." He said.

" _Who is this guy our teacher?"_ Naruto thought. "Hello I'm Aizawa Shouta. Your teacher." He said shocking a few people. _"I just had to be right didn't I?"_ Naruto thought. Aizawa then took out a gym uniform and said. "Right let's get to it, put these on and head outside."

* * *

Outside

"What a quirk assessment test?" Everyone said in unison. "But orientation, we're gonna miss it!" Uraraka said worriedly. "If you really want to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said with his back turned. "Here at Yuuei we're not tethered to traditions, which means that I get to run my class how I see fit." He said shocking some students.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before." Aizawa said holding up his phone to show the different tests. "The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Administry of Education will learn." He said turning to Bakugo. "Bakugo you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance throw with a softball in junior high?" he asked. "67 meters I think." Bakugo said.

"Right try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa said handing a softball to Bakugo. "Anything goes just stay in the circle. Go on, you're wasting time." Aizawa said. "All right man you asked for it." Bakugo said stretching his arms in the circle.

Bakugo then stepped on the ground. _"I'll add a little heat to my pitch to drop their jaws."_ Bakugo thought getting ready to throw. "DIE!" Bakugo yelled causing an explosion when he threw the ball.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out you potential as a pro hero." Aizawa said as he held up his phone showing 705.2 meters. Everyone was shocked at how far he threw it.

"Woah 705 meters are you kidding me?" a boy with blonde hair with a black streak coming half of it said. "I wanna go! That looks like fun!" a girl that was pink with yellow horns said. "This is what I'm talking about using your quirks as much as we want!" said another with decent length hair that spiked at the bottom.

"So this looks fun huh?" Aizawa asked the class. "You have 3 years here to become a hero, you think it's all gonna be games and playtime? Idiots, today you'll compete in 8 different physical tests to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa said shocking everyone.

" _8 tests and immediate expulsion huh? Let's see what I'm made of."_ Naruto thought with a smirk. "Like I said I get to control how this class runs, understand? If that's a problem you can head home right now." Aizawa said.

"You can't send one of us home! I mean we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day that isn't fair!" Uraraka exclaimed. "Oh and you think natural disasters are? Are power hungry villains hmm? Are catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No. The world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try to come back that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink for the next three years Yuuei will throw one terrible hardship after another. So go beyond Plus Ultra style. Show me it's now mistake that you're here." He said.

Everyone was then motivated to do their best on these tests. "Now then, we're wasting time by talking. Let the games begin." With that said the tests commenced.

* * *

Test 1: 50 meter dash

The first ones up for the dash were Iida and a frog like girl. Iida finished in 3.04 seconds. Tenya Iida, quirk: Engine. The frog girl known as Asui Tsuyu got 5.58 seconds. Her quirk frog. "I'll lighten up my clothes, oh and my shoes too."Uraraka Ochaco, her quirk Zero Gravity. The boy next to her had a tail and finished in 5.49 seconds while Uraraka got 7.15 seconds. _"Well at least that's faster than middle school."_ Uraraka thought touching her fingertips together.

"Nice attempt, but you're just not showing enough panache." Another blonde haired boy said. He jumped and a laser came shooting through his giant silver belt he had on. Aoyama Yuga, his quirk: Naval Laser. After a second of being in the air, the laser then stopped shooting and Aoyama fell onto the ground with the pink girl running past him. He then got back up shooting it again finishing after the girl. 5.51 seconds, "shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy." Aoyama said.

Next up was Bakugo and Naruto. _"For now I'll just stick to my fir quirk."_ Naruto thought. Both having a similar idea. Bakugo shot explosions from his palms while Naruto shot fire though his palms. The both got 4.13 seconds. Katsuki Bakugo, his quirk: Explosion. Uzumaki Naruto, his quirk: Blaze. "Damn it we tied." Bakugo said with a scowl.

* * *

Test 2: Grip Strength

"I don't really care for this test." Naruto said gripping the little machine in his hand. "88.3kgs" Naruto said looking at the meter. "Wow! You hit 540 kilograms!? You're such a beast!" the black haired boy said to another boy with multiple arms.

* * *

Test 3: Standing Long Jump.

Almost everyone including Naruto just used their quirks to get over the sand instead of the usual jumping.

* * *

Test 4: Repeated Side Steps.

"This is a waste of time." Naruto said watching as a short boy bouncing side to side with a bunch of purple balls that came from his hair.

* * *

Test 5: Ball Throw

Uraraka activated her quirk on the ball and she threw it. It went up, and up and up and up. Aizawa showed the score as infinity. INFINITY!" everyone yelled in unison. "That's insane. How's that possible?" one of the blonde haired kids said. Now it was Naruto's turn.

Naruto looked at the ball and thought to himself. _"No point in trying to break my bones, looks like it flames again."_ Naruto stepped his foot starting to throw the ball. When he was about to let, he activated his flames and blasted the ball, again similar to Bakugo. Naruto's score was 727.4 meters.

Naruto then went back to the crowd. "Wow that was a great throw!" Uraraka said to Naruto. "Thanks, but yours was way better." Naruto said back.

 _After that everyone had to finish the rest of the tests, they were sit-ups, seated toe-touch, and a long distanced run. After all that everyone came into a group to see the results._

"Alright time to give you your results, I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. Doing each individual would take too much time." Aizawa said pulling up the list on a projector.

Yaoyorozu Momo

Todoroki Shouto

Uzumaki Naruto

Bakugo Katsuki

Iida Tenya

Tokoyami Fumikage

Shouji Mezou

Ojiro Mashirao

Kirishima Eijirou

Ashido Mina

Uraraka Ochaco

Koda Koji

Sato Rikido

Asui Tsuyu

Aoyama Yuga

Sero Hanta

Kaminari Denki

Jirou Kyouka

Hagakure Tooru

Mineda Minoru

"And I was lying, no one's going home." WWWHHHAAATTT!?" most of the group yelled in shock.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2! Didn't take as long as I thought it would be so that was good. For the Midoriya, Naruto and One For All scuffle I took a little bit from some reviewer's ideas and added them together. I had Naruto try and convince All Might to give Midoriya his quirk but he refused then I had Midoriya apply for the general studies. If anyone has a super cool idea for Naruto's costume I'd love to hear them. I have ideas for this but if someone has a unique way of combining One For All and Blaze that would be cool too. As for the parings, Naruto and Uraraka have become friends, one step closer. Well until next time Peace my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!**

 **Naruto and My Hero Academia are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Hello world" – regular talk

" _Hello world"_ \- thoughts

 **Hello world – author speaking**

* * *

" _Mom, what's going on?" asked a little boy. "Everything's going to be alright, just know mom always loves you." Said a women with long red hair wearing a worried expression. An explosion had cause one of the walls in the room to be destroyed. "Stay safe, Naruto." The women said as she set the boy into a car. "MOM!" the boy yelled as the car drove away._

Naruto jolted up in a cold sweat throwing the covers off of him. "Damn it" Naruto said as he covered his face with his right hand. "I've been having that nightmare more and more. Why'd you do it?" Naruto said scowling as a few tears fell.

Once Naruto had gotten out of bed he got dressed and went into his kitchen. He then made some eggs with some toast for his breakfast. As he was eating breakfast, he looked at a picture of him as a little boy with the same red haired women from his dream and a man with spiky blonde hair.

" _It's already been 9 years huh?"_ Naruto thought with a sad expression. "There's no time to be dwelling on the past, I've got to become a hero!" Naruto said slapping the sides of his face. He then quickly finished his breakfast and headed to school.

* * *

Yuuei High School

 _Yuuei's Hero course curriculum. There are normal core classes like English, we have those in the mornings. We eat lunch in the main cafeteria where there's actually good tasting food. And then in the afternoon it's time for the hero class._

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!" All Might yelled standing in the door way of class 1A's room. "It's really All Might! Kaminari said. (Yellow hair with a black thunderbolt in it.) "So he is a teacher, this year is gonna be totally awesome!" Kirishima said. (Spiky red hair) "Hey look, is he wearing his Silver age costume?" Tsuyu asked no one in particular.

"Welcome to the most important class at Yuuei High. Think of it as heroing 101." All Might said standing at the podium. "Here you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good. LET'S GET INTO IT!" All Might said flexing. "Today's lesson will be The Trials of Battle!" All Might said holding up a card that said 'BATTLE' on it.

"Fight training!" Bakugo said with an insane smile. "Real combat! This is what I've been waiting for!" Naruto exclaimed hardly keeping himself in his seat. "But one of the keys of being a hero ISSSSSSSSS. Looking good!" All Might said. Brief cases then came out of the wall.

"These were designed for you based on your quirk registration form and the requests you sent in before school started." All Might said. Everyone then started to cheer in excitement at what they just heard. "Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta." All Might said.

* * *

Training Ground Beta

All Might was standing at the entrance to the training ground waiting for the students. They then started to come out. "They say the clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof!" All Might said seeing everyone's costume.

Naruto came out with an all red skin tight tank top shirt with a chain wrapping around his waist, fingerless gloves that went just passed his wrists. Black pants and some black combat boots. Around his head he had an all-black visor covering his eyes and a black face mask (like Kakashi's.)

"You all look so cool! Now, shall we get started, you bunch of newbies?" All Might said. Naruto wasn't really listening to All Might, he was too worked up about who he was gonna face. _"I hope I don't get put up against the purple balls kid, that wouldn't be much fun. The one I really wanna fight is Bakugo, well I'll find out soon enough."_ Naruto thought looking back up at All Might.

"Right we'll draw lots to pick teams!" All Might said pulling out a black and white box. "Wait what?" Naruto sweat dropped. "We're splitting into teams of two, and we'll be facing off against each other, one is heroes and one is villains." Uraraka said next to him. She was wearing a white and black skintight body suit that had a visor over her whole front head.

"Now draw lots!"

Team A: Naruto and Uraraka

Team B: Todoroki and Shoji

Team C: Yaoyorozu and Mineta

Team D: Bakugo and Iida

Team E: Aoyama and Mina

Team F: Koda and Sato

Team G: Kyouka and Kaminari

Team H: Asui and Tokoyami

Team I: Hagakure and Ojiro

Team J: Kirishima and Sero

"Now the pairing for the first battle!" All Might said.

All Might pulled out a ball from each of the boxes. From the black box was a lightly colored ball with a 'J' on it. Out of the white box was a white ball that had an 'A' on it. "Team A will be the heroes and Team J will be the villains.

"Naruto then looked at the direction of his opponents. _"So the spiky red head and the guy with weird elbows are the opponents. This should be fun."_ Naruto thought smirking under his face mask.

"The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in the building. The heroes must try and foil their plans. For this to be done, the heroes either have to catch the evil villains or recover the weapon. Likewise the villains succeed if they protect the missile or they capture the heroes." All Might explained.

"Now everyone head to the monitoring room to watch. Villain go on in and get setup, in five minutes the heroes will be let loose and the battle will start." All Might said. Everyone complied and got to their respective stations.

* * *

Battle Start

"I can't believe we're on the same team! Isn't this great?" Uraraka asked Naruto. "It must be fate that we're together! Or something like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "Anyways we should go in with a plan and not blindly." Naruto said. "We'll sneak into one of the windows and see if we find anyone. Then we'll sneak around the building and find the missile. Once we do that I'll have you lower the gravity on some rubble that I'll make and uses that as a distraction." Naruto planned. "Wow you planned that so quickly." Uraraka said in amazement. "It's starting." Naruto said walking towards the building.

Naruto and Uraraka both snuck into a window on the bottom floor. "The missile is most likely gonna be either on the top floor or in the basement. We should split up, if you find the missile contact the other and wait for them to arrive." Naruto said starting to walk. "I'll go to the basement." He continued.

Once Naruto arrived at the basement he saw that the whole level had tape from wall to wall everywhere. _"It must be the guy with the huge elbows, Sero I think his name was, now the real question is are they both here?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He walked a little farther and hid really quick as he saw Sero and Kirishima both in front of the missile. "Uraraka, they're in the basement, come quick." Naruto said through the communicator in his ear. "Roger that." She said.

Once Uraraka got there Naruto spoke. "I'll go out there and get their attention, you stay hidden and wait until I start making rubble, you know the rest." Naruto then walked into plain sight. "Perfect we didn't have to go and find you." The red head spoke. Naruto then crossed his arms with his fingers spread out. Then little fire balls appeared on all of his fingers. He then flung those fireballs each onto a piece of tape. Once the fireball hit, all of the tape burst into flames.

Suddenly both of Naruto's arms caught on fire as he got in a stance. "Try not to get burnt!" Naruto said extending his arms out to the villains. Giant fireballs came hurling out of Naruto's hands forcing both of the young boys to dodge. The fire then hit a support beam causing it to break apart.

Naruto then went running towards the missile. "Oh no you don't!" Kirishima yelled as he hardened his skin running at Naruto. Naruto then moved before he could be wrapped in tape. "You won't win that easy!" Sero said sending more tape. Before it could reach Naruto, out of nowhere a piece of rock came and smacked the tape to the ground.

"What was that?" Kirishima said looking around. Just then Naruto came up to Kirishima and punched him with a flaming fist. Before Kirishima could react Naruto then jumped up to kick him. With his leg mere inches away from Kirishima, Naruto's leg burst into flames. The back part of his legs had flames being used to repulse him and the flames on the front were for attack and defense for the hardened skin. Naruto's kick sent Kirishima sent flying into some boxes rendering him unconscious.

Uraraka was keeping Sero busy by throwing the rubble from the destroyed pillar. _"I don't have much more rubble to throw, and he hasn't even broken a sweat!"_ Uraraka thought dodging and throwing constantly. "You can't keep running forever!" Sero yelled still shooting his tape.

While they were fighting, Naruto had walked up to the missile and said "You should try to remember how many people you're fighting." Sero then turned around to see Naruto put his hand on the missile. "THE HERO TEAM WINS" All Might yelled through the speakers.

"Aw damn it, I thought we had that!" Sero exclaimed sitting down. Naruto then flipped his visor off his head and put his face mask down. (The visor is connected to the facemask.) "The defensive strategy you had was good, but it was used against the wrong opponent." Naruto said to him. "Report to the monitoring room for evaluation." All Might said again.

* * *

Monitoring Room

"The MVP of this exercise is young Naruto!" All Might said. "Can anyone tell me why?" All Might asked. "Sir I can tell you why." Yaoyorozu said raising her hand. "Before the battle started Naruto had waiting and came up with a plan. Once they got in the building and he found the villains, he stuck to the plan and waited for Uraraka instead of just rushing in. He had a level head and good sense of judgement." She finished. All Might sweat dropped and then said. "Yes that's exactly right!" Yaoyorozu Momo, her quirk: Creation. One of the students that was emitted based on recommendations. "Now then! Onto the next match!" All Might said drawing two more balls.

 _The matches went in the order of Team B heroes, Team I villains. Todoroki froze the whole building and ended up with an easy win Todoroki Shouto, his quirk: Half-Cold Half-Hot. Another one of the students based on recommendations. The other matches were pretty close altogether._

* * *

Back at the city entrance

"That's all for today! Great work, you really stepped up to the plate and there was no major injuries. That's all for now folks! Now watch how a pro exits!" All Might said running super-fast out of the city.

* * *

Somewhere in the city

" _Those afternoon classes took forever, oh well it's over now at least."_ Naruto thought as he arrived at an apartment. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When the door open a short slightly fat women with long black hair with a bun on top appeared. "Oh Naruto it's been ages! Come in Izuku is in his room right now if you want to see him!" The women said inviting Naruto in.

Naruto walked up to the room that said 'IZUKU' on it and opened it. He found Midoriya sitting there reading a book. "Didn't know you were a book worm." Naruto said smiling. That startled Midoriya causing him to turn around in freight. But when he saw who it was, he said. "Naruto it's been awhile!" He got up to greet Naruto. "Yeah, school's keeping me real busy!" Naruto said fist bumping Midoriya.

"You'll never believe it! Even though I didn't get into the hero course, I got accepted into general studies and have a chance at becoming a side kick!" Izuku exclaimed. "That's awesome! See, I told you that you could get into Yuuei!" Naruto also exclaimed. "Guess you were right, but there's a lot of work I have to do so I have to study hard!" Izuku said with a determined face. "Keep it up, you can achieve your dreams!" Naruto said. "I gotta go, it was nice talking to you again!" Naruto said leaving the house.

* * *

The next day at Yuuei

When Naruto arrived at school he was suddenly swarmed by reporters that came out of nowhere. "Hey you! Can you tell us what it's like to work so close to All Might?" A reporter with short black hair in a ponytail asked. "Well" Naruto said as he raised his right hand in the air. "IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Naruto yelled making all of the reporters cover their ears. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." Naruto said walking into the school.

They asked a bunch of other students about the school when Aizawa came out. "Please sir, can you get All Might for us? Also you look like a mass murderer, what's your deal?" the reporter asked him. "All Might's not on campus today, now get out of here you've disturbed my students enough already." Aizawa said walking back into the school.

"But my viewers wanna know how he's adjusting to life as a teacher!" The reporter got really angry and decided to try and walk into the school when a gate suddenly closed in front of her. "HEY! What's happening!?" the reporter asked freighted and confused. "Don't you know about the school's defenses? This gate is the Yuuei barrier." A cameraman said. "Defenses? It practically killed me." The reporter said. "Yeah well it'll kinda stop anyone without a student ID or a special pass through entering the campus. Back in the crowd there was a strange man with silver hair just staring at the gate.

* * *

Class 1A classroom

"Decent work on the combat training you all had yesterday." Aizawa said to the class. "Let's get down to business, our first task will decide your future. You all need to pick a class representative." Aizawa said. "Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!" Kirishima said raising both arms in the air. Everyone followed suit and said to pick them for it.

" _That's right, the class representative spot is super important in the hero course, in that case."_ Naruto thought. He suddenly jumped on the desk and said. "If you need a class rep, then I'm the perfect choice! I have great leadership skills, great strategies and I'm gonna be the top hero so believe it!" Naruto then made a thumbs up.

"I believe we should hold an election to see who gets the most votes." Iida said standing up. "Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked. "We've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who we can trust?" Asui asked. "Besides everyone will just vote for themselves." Kirishima said. "Most people will, but that means whoever does receive multiple votes truly is the most suitable person for the job." Iida said.

"Do what you want just decide before my nap is over." Aizawa said zipping into his sleeping bag. "Thank you for your trust!" Iida said. After everyone had voted the results were but on the chalkboard.

* * *

Election results

The top 2 were Naruto and Momo. Naruto had 3 votes while Momo only had 2. "Heck yeah I got the most votes!" Naruto shouted with a huge smile. "Zero votes. I feared this might happen. But I can't argue with the system I chose." Iida said to himself as he sulked. "So you voted for someone else huh." Momo said.

"Alright the class rep is Naruto and our deputy is Yaoyorozu." Aizawa said with his usual blank tone.

* * *

Lunchroom

"Why is this place always so crowded?" Naruto asked himself. "That's because all of the students in Yuuei all share the same cafeteria." Iida said. _"If it's shared by everyone then that means Izuku eats here as well."_ Naruto thought to himself. "I can't believe I actually got class rep, didn't really think anyone would vote for me." Naruto said taking a bite of his rice. "You'll do just fine." Iida said.

"Your quick thinking and courage will help in being a class rep. Not to mention your control over your quirk. Those are the reasons I voted for you." Iida said shocking Naruto and Uraraka. "I thought you wanted to be class rep?" Naruto asked confused with rice in his mouth.

"Wanting and be suited for a job are two different things. Observing the Iida family's hero agency has taught me that much." Iida said. "Agency? What does that mean you're super rich?" Naruto asked.

"The Iida family has been heroes for generations, and I'm the second oldest Iida son and I strive to be just like my oldest brother." Iida said. "Wow you actually smiled for once congrats." Naruto said finishing his rice. "I'll see you guys soon, I wanna look for something." Naruto said getting up.

As soon as he was about to walk away a loud bell rang. "A siren?" Naruto said confused. "Security level 3 has been breached. Students please promptly evacuate. Everyone then began to run out of the lunch room. "What's security level 3?" Iida asked around. "It means someone has infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn't happened in all of my three years here!" A senior said to Iida.

Once they got in the hallway, it became super crowded and there's was no room in between anyone. "Hey stop pushing!" Naruto yelled at some of the students. Naruto was then pushed against the glass being able to see the outside. "Isn't that the press!?" Naruto shouted. "If it's just the press then there's nothing to worry about, but how am I gonna tell everyone that?" Naruto asked himself when he spotted Iida and Uraraka.

"Iida!" Naruto called out getting closer to him. "I need Uraraka to make you float and you speed over to the exit and tell everyone that it's just the press and there's no need to worry!" Once Iida had heard that, he then followed the plan resulting in the stopping of the commotion.

* * *

Yuuei Entrance

"There's no way an ordinary reporter could've done this." A hero said standing behind Recovery Girl. "Someone must have planned this." The principal said walking forward to a crumbled up gate. "A villain must have been the cause. Perhaps it was a declaration of war." The principal finished.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat from having the same dream. "Damn it again? Geez I must be going crazy or something." Naruto said getting out of bed and doing his usual daily routine. Naruto then looked at his clock and realized something "I'M LATE TO CLASS!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted as fast as he could to Yuuei.

* * *

Classroom 1A

Naruto burst into the classroom while panting super hard. "Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way here." Naruto scratching the back of his head. "Just sit down, we hadn't started anything so I'll let it slide just this once." Aizawa said.

"Today your training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors: me, All Might, and another faculty member. We'll be keeping tabs on you during the training." Aizawa said. "Sir, what kind of training is this?" Sero asked confused.

"Rescue training." Aizawa said holding up a card that said 'RESCUE' on it. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks and stuff like that." Aizawa said. "Oh yeah you'll be wearing your costumes too." Aizawa finished. "We're going off campus so we'll be taking a bus to get there." Aizawa finished.

* * *

Training Facility

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." The faculty member said. He was wearing a weird type of astronaut armor/clothing with the eyes showing up. Everyone's eyes lit up because of who it was.

"It's the space hero. 13! He's my favorite!" Uraraka said in excitement." Everyone went inside to see a place with multiple sceneries. One was a city that was destroyed. Another was a mountain. There was a dome that had a fire disaster inside. Another dome that had inclement weather. And a giant pool/lake with a boat on it for water rescues.

"I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with disasters of all types! I call it the U.S.J!" 13 said. "Just like Universal Studio Japan." Everyone said in unison as they sweat dropped.

"Hey shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked walking up to 13. "Apparently he did too much hero work on his way to school and used up all his power, he's resting in the teacher's lounge." 13 said holding up three fingers.

"We should get started." Aizawa said standing behind 13. "Great but let me just say one thing. Maybe two or three things. Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust. It can be used to help or kill others. Like some of yours can too. Make sure you ensure the safety of others, like a real hero!" 13 said motivating the other students.

"Right, now that that's over-" Aizawa was interrupted by some of the likes being shocked and dimming. On the fountain in the middle a strange purplish black portal appeared. A man with a hand covering his face was the first to come out.

"Everyone stay together and don't move." Aizawa said alarming the students. "13 protect the students." He finished. "Whoa what is that thing?" Kirishima asked looking at the portal.

Suddenly a bunch of people started coming out of the portal. "Stay back! This is real those are villains." Aizawa said putting his goggles on and shocking the other students.

"Eraser Head and 13, according to the teacher's curriculum we obtained yesterday All Might should be here." The portal spoke as yellow eyes appeared on it. "Where is he? We went through all the trouble of bringing so many friends and he isn't even here? I wonder if he'll show up if we kill all of the students." The man with the hand over his face said.

* * *

 **AND that's a wrap. There isn't as much as I wanted to get done but I'm really busy right now and wanted to get the chapter out so. Ending with the villain's appearance. There will be a surprise next chapter regarding Naruto. Some might like it, some may not. Regarding the costume if you want to add something cool then later in the story around where the 3** **rd** **season is regarding the costume changes I might change somethings. Well that's all I have for now See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!**

 **Naruto and My Hero Academia are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Kohei Horikoshi.**

"Hello world" – regular talk

" _Hello world"_ \- thoughts

 **Hello world – author speaking**

* * *

"So these are villains huh?" Naruto spoke looking at the thugs. "How could so many of them get into Yuuei?" Kirishima asked. "Why aren't the alarms going off?" Yaoyorozu asked 13. "One of the villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence." Todoroki said.

"13 get them out of here and alert the main campus of what's going on. I'll leave it to you." Aizawa said jumping in front of the villains and dashing at them.

"Shooting squad take your aim!" a villain with his fingers as the barrel of a gun. Two other villains got with him and were about attack. "My quirk?!" "Where are my bullets?!" two of the villains said as they were wrapped up by Aizawa's cloth. They were then flung in the air and sent crashing back into the ground. Aizawa then began to take the surrounding villains.

The students then began to run back to the exit of the U.S.J. But before they could reach it, the portal villain appeared right before them and said "there is no escape." All of the students stopped and looked at the portal villain. "Pleasure to meet you all. We are the League of Villains, I know it's impolite but we decided to invite ourselves in. This is a fitting place for All Might, The Symbol of Peace to take his last breath." The villain went on. "He was supposed to be here and yet there's no sign of him." Just then Bakugo and Kirishima jumped up at the villain yelling. Bakugo then let out a huge explosion.

"You live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful children." "You two, get out of the way right now!" 13 said as he pointed his finger at the villain. "I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your death!" The villain said as his wavy form covered all of the children. Before they all teleported away, Iida pushed some of the other students out of the portal so all of them weren't teleported away.

* * *

Shipwreck Zone

Naruto came hurling onto the boat in the shipwreck zone. "Damn that was a harsh landing." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Just then Mineda was slammed onto the boat by a tongue. Asui then climbed onto the boat right after that.

"This day sucks." Naruto said looking out into the water seeing a bunch of villains surrounding them. _"My fire quirk is useless in the water, that means I'll have to use One for All."_ Naruto thought. _"I need to think of a way to use it without breaking my bones."_ He thought as he realized something. "Hey Asui why did they send you here if your quirk is useful in water?" Naruto asked Asui. "Ribbit, they must not know what are quirks are." Asui said looking at the villains.

"If that's the case then we're not in as much trouble as I thought." Naruto said going into thought. _"I need to think, how does All Might use One For All?"_ Naruto then remembered a picture of All Might in his head. _"That's it! He uses it throughout his body and not just one point at a time."_ Naruto then got in a stance letting One For All flow throughout his whole body. _"I can't use it anywhere near 100%, so I'll start off with an easy 5%. Now the question is, how well can I move?"_ He thought to himself.

Naruto took a step forward, then he moved his arms. He then stood up and jumped up and down. "What are you doing, Ribbit?" Asui asked Naruto looking confused at him. "Trying something out. "Naruto said as he walked to the edge of the boat. Naruto started to punch and kick the air. _"I'm pretty fast. Now I need to know how powerful."_ Naruto thought clenching his fist.

Naruto then jumped off the boat at a pretty far distance. "Now that's a kick off!" Naruto yelled. "Now let's see you counter this!" Naruto yelled as he came down and kicked one of the villains in the head pretty hard. The other villains then started to swarm Naruto. Asui then jumped into the water and knocked another villain unconscious while she grabbed Naruto with her tongue moving him out of the wat of the villains.

"Throw me at on!" Naruto yelled. Asui complied and threw him at another villain. "You little shit I'll kill you!" the villain Naruto was thrown at yelled as he activated his quirk as a huge hand made of water came up and aimed for Naruto. "Strength test!" Naruto yelled as he punched the water monster. As both fist hit, the water fist burst into water droplets. "Damn I lost my momentum." Naruto said to himself. "Take my sticky balls!" came the voice of Mineda.

He continuously threw his balls at the villains in the water. "I need to get my momentum back. Damn it, gonna have to break something!" Naruto yelled as he held middle finger with his thumb activating One For All 100% in his middle finger. Before he could release it Asui grabbed him with her tongue again and threw him to another villain. "Thanks Asui!" Naruto yelled having his finger go back to 5%.

* * *

Shore of Shipwreck Zone

"Glad that's over." Naruto said as they got to the shore and watched as Aizawa was still fighting villains. "That was so scary." Mineda said. "We made it though." Asui said. "You guys go to the exit, I'll got and help Aizawa sensei." Naruto said. Getting out of the water. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He then sped off.

Once Naruto arrived at the battlefield, the sight he saw sickened him. A giant muscular bird like man had Aizawa pinned down holding his arm behind him. "What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked himself making sure to keep himself well hidden.

Just then Aizawa screamed as the bird man squeezed his arm. He then slammed Aizawa's head into the ground. "This is Noumu, our secret weapon for killing All Might." The one with the hand said.

" _Damn it, I have to do something!"_ Naruto thought clenching his fists and jaw. Naruto was about to jump into the action when the entrance door was blown apart. Just then All Might walked in, and he wasn't smiling.

"Have no fear, for I am here." All Might said in a bad mood. "He finally showed up." The hand man said staring at All Might. "I had a bad feeling in my stomach, so I came to see what was going on. I then ran into young Iida as he told me everything that had been going on." All Might said.

"We've been waiting for you, _Hero_." Hand man said with venom in his voice when he said 'hero'. All Might then jumped down taking out all of the villains in his way landing next to Aizawa. "I'm sorry Aizawa." All Might said as he suddenly hit the hand of the face of the hand man.

All Might had left Aizawa with the students as he went back to the villains. The man then put the hand back on his face mumbling to himself. "CAROLINA…SMASH!" All Might said crossing his arms and then flung them apart at the Noumu. He then had to quickly dodge a swift punch from said Noumu.

"My blows, aren't working at all!" All Might said in shock punching Noumu again. "That's because his quirk is shock absorption." The man with the hand on his face said. "Thanks for telling me how to beat him!" All Might said as he went around Noumu and wrapped his arms around him. In one swift motion All Might threw him over his head onto the ground causing a huge explosion.

"That isn't fair." All Might said gritting his teeth. The portal villain had set a portal on the ground where the Noumu got slammed and the Noumu's upper body had gone through the portal clutching All Might's sides. "Great job Kurogiri, now we have him where we want him." The man with the hand sand. "Let's hurry this up Shigaraki." Kurogiri said the now named Shigaraki.

Just then the upper portion of Noumu's arms where set ablaze causing it to let go of All Might. "Sorry but, you won't be killing the symbol of peace today." Naruto said with both arms on fire. "Damn you brat! We had him right where we wanted him too!" Shigaraki said very upset as he scratched his neck furiously.

Just then Bakugo came and caught Kurogiri buy a metal neck brace in the mist. "I got you, you bastard." Bakugo said creating an explosion on the brace. Kirishima also ran up near Bakugo. "Thought we'd stop here and help." He said hardening his skin.

"Thank you for all of your help, but it's all right. I'm fine now." All Might said clutching his side. Just then the Noumu came running at Bakugo. Before it could hit, All Might pushed him out of the way and got hit.

"Now, kill All Might." Shigaraki commanded the Noumu. Noumu and All Might then started to punch each other at crazy speeds. But you could tell, All Might's blows were hitting much more often than the Noumu's. Just then All Might grabbed Noumu's arm and flung him to the ground. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean, GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!" All Might yelled when the Noumu got up. All Might punched Noumu in the stomach and sent him flying into the air. He broke part of the roof and kept flying beyond that.

"Back in my hay day, it would've took 5 punches to knock him down. But today, it took 300 mighty punches." All Might said putting a fist to his heart. "He cheated." Shigaraki said to himself. "You've lost, so leave now." All Might said as he was starting to transform little by little. "Kurogiri, let's get him." Shigaraki said charging All Might while a portal appeared in front of All Might.

" _Time to see how this play's out!"_ Naruto thought to himself. He activated the 5% One for All first. Then he activated his blaze quirk on his hands and feet. The outcome was surprising, instead of the usual red flames. Blazing purple flames blazed out. Naruto then used the fire at his feet to propel himself at the villains.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled as he sent a big fireball towards Shigaraki. Just then a portal swallowed up the fireball and sent it into the water. "Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he was about to be sucked up by a portal too.

Out of nowhere a bullet came and penetrated the hand of Shigaraki. "AHHH!" he yelled in agony. At the front gate there was a bunch of Yuuei teachers and the principle. "It really is game over, let's go." Shigaraki said as the two villains left in a portal.

* * *

Outside U.S.J after incident

"16, 17, 18… Pretty much everyone's unharmed, well except for Eraser Head and 13." A police officer said writing down the incident report. Everyone then started talking about their experiences in the battle with the villains. "Aizawa and 13 were both pretty injured but they'll make a fool recovery with some rest." The officer said again.

Naruto look at his hands that had slight burn marks on them from using the purple flames. _"It seems I'll have to get used to the purple flames, they're a lot hotter then what my body is used to with my normal flames."_ Naruto thought. He soon hid his hands as Uraraka came over to him.

"That was really scary!" Uraraka exclaimed as she breathed out. "It was at first, but then the adrenaline kicked in for me so I was actually pretty fine." Naruto said smiling. "Where did you end up anyways?" Uraraka asked. "The shipwreck zone, my flames were pretty useless there so good thing I'm athletic." Naruto said partially lying.

Just then a bunch of other policemen came over with the Noumu All Might sent flying chained up. "What's his condition?" the main policemen asked. "No external injuries, he's not showing any signs of resisting either. He hasn't been responsive at all so far sir." One of the other policemen said.

Naruto looked at the Noumu with curiosity. _"There's no way he shouldn't have any injuries. Even if he has shock absorption there still should've been some injuries. Unless he has more than one quirk, but that's impossible! Wait, could there be someone else like All Might with the ability to transfer their quirk?"_ Naruto thought as he widened his eyes in shock.

"What's wrong?" Uraraka asked concerned. Naruto snapped out of his shock and looked at Uraraka. He then closed his eyes, smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Oh it's nothing, I just remembered I left one of the lights on in my apartment." Naruto lied again. "That's all? I'm sure your parents did it for you when you left." Uraraka smiled.

"I don't have any parents, they died when I was little." Naruto said with a sad look. "Oh, I'm sorry." Uraraka apologized. "No it's fine, you didn't know. Let's just get back to the school. I've had my fair share of fun today." Naruto said exhaling as all of the students started walking to a bus.

* * *

Hospital Room

Naruto entered the room that All Might was in. "You really did a number on yourself this time." Naruto said as he sat down next to the bed. "I was being reckless with my time limit, I only wish I had an hour more in me." All Might said looking at the ceiling.

He then sat up and said. "I just gotta accept when these thing happen." Naruto then smiled. Just then the main officer from before came in. "Coming through." He said which shocked All Might. "Tsukauchi is that you? It's been awhile." All Might said. "I'm guessing he knows your secret since you're fine with him seeing you Mr. Skeleton. Naruto said.

"Yeah you're right but you don't have to be so mean." All Might said pretending to be butt hurt. "Anyways this is Tsukauchi, one of my best friends." All Might said smiling. "Well I'll let you two catch up, after that, I want to talk to you about my quirk." Naruto said walking out causing All Might to worry.

* * *

Outside of the hospital

Naruto was leaning up against a pole near the entrance of the hospital he just left. After about an hour of standing outside All Might finally came out. "Hey." All Might said getting Naruto's attention. All Might then had a look of shock. "I just realized, we haven't talked alone in awhile with all that's gone on." All Might said.

"I guess so." Naruto said standing up straight. "The thing I wanted to talk you about." Naruto said as red flames appeared on his hand. Suddenly it turned purple after he activated One For All. All Might had another look of surprise on his face.

"I've figured out how to use One For All without breaking my bones, and this is when I use both of my quirks simultaneously." Naruto said as the flame went away. "That's incredible! Congrats on figuring it out." All Might said smiling.

"I need more help, I need to know how to use One For All to the best of my abilities, think we could stay after school or something so nobody knows about it?" Naruto asked. All Might stood there thinking. "I suppose I can work something out, there won't be school tomorrow since the incident, I'll tell you what we can do when we get back. Meet me at the beach you cleaned up tomorrow at noon. We can work on it there also." All Might said.

"Alright, I better get home. Since I'm your successor try to speak to me some more and open up." Naruto said walking away. _"He's an odd one alright, one of the reasons I chose him."_ All Might thought smiling.

* * *

The next day at Naruto's house

"Looks like we get a couple days off." Naruto said looking at an email saying the school would be closed for a couple days because of the USJ Incident. Naruto then went downstairs to look for some food. "Running out of food, to the grocery store it is." Naruto said as he closed his pantry.

Suddenly, Naruto's phone rang from his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. "It's Uraraka, wonder what she wants." Naruto questioned as he answered the phone. "Hey Naruto! Hope I didn't call at a bad time." Uraraka said over the phone. "No I was just about to go get some food." Naruto said.

"That sounds like fun. Mind if I tag along? I have nothing to do today so." Uraraka asked. "Sure I don't mind, meet at the west train station in about 15 minutes." Naruto said. "Ok meet you there!" Uraraka said as she hung up the phone. "Huh, that was unexpected." Naruto said as he headed out the door.

* * *

Train station

Naruto arrived at the train station right on 15 minutes. "Hey, over here!" Uraraka yelled to Naruto waving her hand. Naruto then walked over to her saying. "So where we eating?" Naruto asked. _"Guess groceries will have to wait."_ Naruto thought.

"Anywhere is fine really, I just wanted to get out of the house." Uraraka said smiling. "If you want I know a good burger place around." Naruto said. "Yeah that sounds great!" Uraraka said as they hopped onto the train.

* * *

 **Done, the chapter wasn't long but I just didn't have time to write that much, holidays and stuff you know? Anyways, not sure how I really did since it was kinda rushed when I did have time so hopefully the next chapter should be better since I'll be able to have more time with Christmas break coming in a couple weeks. Please review, constructive criticism is wanted, not telling me my story sucks. BYE!**


	5. Story update (kind of)

Hey, I'm very sorry to all the viewers that I haven't posted a new chapter in FOREVER. I just had to deal with a big move in my life, so I didn't have the time to continue this. Also, my chapter that I had been writing had been deleted by being corrupted somehow. So please forgive me for this very long wait, I will post the next chapter as soon as I get it done. Until then, peace.


End file.
